Sleeping Fuji
by Purple Sakura
Summary: a TezukaFuji fic... some kind of fairy tale... lots of OOC on our favorite seigaku tennis team... and watch out for Inui's super calculation!
1. The Wicked Gift

Title: Sleeping Fuji

Series: Prince of Tennis

Rating: Teens (just to be safe)

Pairing: mainly TezuFuji

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. And I don't own the story of the 'Sleeping Beauty'…

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Seigaku, there lived King Oishi and Queen Eiji who bore a beautiful princess named Fuji. Everyone in the land was happy, as the king and queen had wished fervently to have a child, and now, their wish was finally granted.

On the day of the child's christening, the people prepared a sumptuous feast and there was the sound of happy chattering around the banquet hall. Everyone was invited, from the simple townsfolk to the five powerful tennis fairies: Ryoma the fairy of the 'Nitouryuu', Momoshiro the fairy of the 'Bullet Serve', Kaidoh the fairy of the 'Tornado Snake', Takashi the fairy of the 'Final Hadoukyuu', and Inui, the fairy of the 'Data Tennis'.

At once when King Oishi saw that everyone is present, he stood up and said, "It's glad to see you all here at my child's christening! And my wife and I are very delighted that the fairies had the time to attend this special moment of our lives!"

Then while the people are applauding and cheering, the five fairies stood up and went beside princess Fuji's crib. Princess Fuji looked so cute, clothed in candy pink dress and chuckled happily when she saw the fairies' colorful tennis rackets.

Ryoma moved first, "I, Ryoma, the fairy of 'nitouryuu', give you the gift of beauty, so that you will always be the fairest lady on the whole kingdom of Seigaku." As he said this, his tennis racket shined and yellow stars glimmered around the crib.

Momoshiro came next, and went beside the crib, "I, Momoshiro, the fairy of the 'bullet serve', give you the gift of smile. So that whatever you do, wherever you are, you will always bring joy to people around you with the warmth of lovely face." Momoshiro said and raised his tennis racket that glowed blue. Then shiny stars encircled the infant, which baby Fuji tried to catch in his cute little hands.

Kaidoh then moved forward, tennis racket raised exclaimed, "I, Kaidoh, the fairy of the

'Tornado snake', bless you with the gift of beautiful voice, so that your voice will bring peace and contentment on the people of this kingdom." Red stars encircled Fuji, and Kaidoh returned to his place.

"I, Takashi, the fairy of the 'final hadoukyuu', give you the gift of love, so that whoever you choose to spend your life with, will have a happy life with you forever." Takashi said, and raised his tennis racket that emmited green stars, which made princess Fuji squeal in delight.

Fairy Inui was about to speak when suddenly, the skies became dark and an eerie chill filled the whole kingdom. Without warning, thick black smoke appeared in the center of the room. Then the smoke vanished to reveal the evil fairy, Atobe.

"Ha! So, you've invited everyone except me! I hate it when that happens… So I guess, since I'm here… I'll give the beautiful princess my special gift…" Atobe said, then moved towards princess Fuji's crib.

"Don't you dare get near the princess! One more move and I'll attack you with my tornado snake!" Fairy Kaidoh yelled.

"Ah, Fairy Kaidoh, don't worry… I'll make sure my gift is the best… so don't get mad if my gift turned out far more better than yours… hahaha!" Atobe said, with an expression of pure insult plastered upon his face.

"So, " Atobe said, tennis racket raised above his head. "Princess Fuji of Seigaku, " he then now pointed his tennis racket to Fuji who was still squealing in delight, unaware that an evil fairy is staring down at him. "I, Atobe, the fairy of 'Hametsu e no Rondo' curse you, that when you turn at the age of 18, you would prick your pretty hands with a broken tracket, and die a painful death!!" After saying those words, black stars appeared and engulfed the princess' crib. Then the next moment, evil fairy Atobe was gone.

(author's note: I'll just add the next chapter later… I'm so tired… please r&r… comments and suggestions are welcome… thank you!)


	2. The Curse Fulfilled

Title: Sleeping Fuji

Series: Prince of Tennis

Rating: Teens (just to be safe)

Pairing: mainly TezuFuji

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. And I don't own the story of the 'Sleeping Beauty'…

A good fairy, Inui, fairy of the 'Data Tennis' though unable to reverse the spell said, "Listen, due to the 75 chances that this will work, this is my gift for the princess.. The princess will not die. She will just fall into deep slumber according to my data that is 92 accurate. She will stay asleep for 100 years again provided by my 85 accurate data, until someone comes to save her from this terrible curse. The only thing that will break the spell is a kiss- a kiss from a prince worthy enough to meet my 97.6 criteria"

Queen Eiji cried at the thought of his daughter dying, but was comforted at the thought that somehow, fairy Inui's super accurate calculation will come true. But to make sure nothing bad will happen, King Oishi forbade the whole kingdon to play tennis and ordered everyone to burn their tennis rackets and everything associated with tennis that could make the princess curious about.

And so, Princess Fuji grew up to be a very beautiful princess with the warmest smile and the most beautiful voice. Everyone was so happy to see her grow up and watch her bloom each day, but secretly they dreaded Fuji's 18th birthday as it was the day where evil fairy Atobe's curse would finally be fulfilled. The people of Seigaku's kingdom dreaded the loss that might happen on that day, once the beautiful and smiling princess gets pricked by a broken tennis racket, the kingdom will lose the warmth and love.

"No need to worry, fellow citizens of this kingdom." King Oishi said. "I had made sure every tennis racket has been burned. No traces of anything related to tennis will be found in this kingdom. So I assure you all, the princess is safe."

One day while in the garden, Princess Fuji was wandering around admiring the flowers. Then she came upon a thorny green plant sitting alone at the end of the flower patch.

"Ah, I wonder what that green thorny plant is?" Fuji said. She walked toward the plant and was about to touch it, when suddenly--

"Princess!" Fairy Inui said, then hurried up next to Princess Fuji to look at what the young lady was about to touch.

"What is it, Fairy Inui?" Fuji asked calmly, afterwards revealed the sweet smile fairy Momoshiro gave her.

"Ah nothing princess. I just had a calculation that 84.3 chances that you are here." Fairy Inui replied. Sensing that Fuji's attention is still fixed at the plant, Inui spoke, "That is a cactus, Princess Fuji. The cacti are succulent plants that grow either as trees, and shrubs. It belongs to kingdom plantae, division magnoliophyta, class, magnoliopsida, order caryophyllales, family cactacea."

"Can I touch it?" said Fuji, and slowly moved her hand closer to the thorny plant.

"Since I'm 93.8 sure that only a tennis racket will make her fall asleep I guess it won't hurt her to touch that plant." Said Inui.

"Did you say something?" Fuji asked, turning away her gaze from the cactus to fairy Inui.

"No, I just said it's alright if you touch that plant, it won't kill you." Inui said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What?! Why would someone or something kill me?!" Fuji said, shock evident in her face.

"N-No, I mean it's not dangerous, so it's alright to touch the cactus, no one's gonna kil you!" Inui said, starting to panic.

"No I don't like it anymore!" and so Princess Fuji went off, running away to the woods.

And so she went to the lovely woods where she stopped after being exhausted from running. He sat on the soft green grass and said, "I guess I'll just stay here until I'm bored, but since I'm here already, I might as well explore this beautiful land wth pretty flowers and plants."

She walked further into the woods and saw a strange piece of land. It was a rectangular patch with no plants or flowers. The only thing present are white markings that she didn't understand. Curious, she moved towards the markings and looked at it intently until a voice spoke that made her jump in surprise.

"Good day my dear, what brings you here? Ahh… you've seen my humble tennis court, have you?" the voice came from a man. He was holding a yellow ball and two tennis rackets.

"I-I just wandered here and… W-who are you and what are these markings on the soil?" Fuji said with wonder.

"Ah.. My name is Atobe. These is a tennis court as what I've said. Anyway, have you played tennis before?" asked Atobe.

"No. What is that sport? No one in my kingdom taught me a sport named tennis existed."

"Playing tennis is easy. Here, let me teach you…" an so Atobe taught Fuji how to play and later on, challenged her for a match.

Everything went well and Fuji was getting used on how to play tennis, she could learn pretty fast. But suddenly, Atobe screamed, "Hametsu e no Rondo!!" and Fuji's racket slipped, hit a pole and smashed. Everything seems to be on slow motion. The racket smashed into tiny sharp pieces, slowly coming back to Fuji. And once small piece flew farther, and landed on Fuji's delicate finger. The next thing that happened, crimson blood was coming out of Fuji's pricked finger.

"Ah, I've got pricked! I'm sorry I smashed your racket… Is there anything that I can do to replace it?" Fuji asked, still holding his pricked finger.

"Yes, there's something you can do to replace my broken racket. That is to… DIE." Atobe said, look of pure evil evident in his eyes.

"What? First Inui told me something that won't kill me, now you're telling me to die?! What's the problem with you people--" Princess Fuji fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Bwahahaha! MY curse finally came true! Say goodbye to your hopes and dreams, kingdom of Seigaku!!" Atobe yelled with outmost glee, then vanished.

(author's note: I'll just add the last chapter tomorrow… I'm so tired… please r&r… comments and suggestions are welcome… thank you!)


	3. The Castle in Ruins

Title: Sleeping Fuji

Series: Prince of Tennis

Rating: Teens (just to be safe)

Pairing: mainly TezuFuji

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. And I don't own the story of the 'Sleeping Beauty'…

Princess Fuji just lay there, unconscious. Evil fairy Atobe left her thinking she's dead. But only the people of Seigaku's kingdom and the fairies knew that it was fairy Inui who reversed the spell in the best way he could.

Inui was at the palace grounds and noticed that it was getting dark, but no Princess Fiji is seen. Inui is starting to worry, good thing Fairy Kaidoh came.

"Kaidoh, I have a 76 percent feeling that there is something wrong now… Princess Fuji hasn't come back since 6 hours, 29 minutes and 37 seconds from now." Inui said to Kaidoh with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Where did the princess go?" Kaidoh asked.

"There, she ran away to that direction after I slipped on telling her the cactus plant will not kill her." Inui replied.

"You, what?!" shouted Kaidoh, grabbing Inui in the collar of his ahem fairy gown.

"I- I just said that I have a 93.8 percent calculation that only a tennis racket could hurt her, she didn't hear it very well, so I just said that it's alright to touch the cactus because it's not the thing that is supposed to prick her. But- but she freaked out and ran away before I could explain" Inui said, while trembling under Kaidoh's burning gaze.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Kaidoh yelled at Inui who cowered under his gaze.

"O-okay, it was my fault! But let's just find her shall we, instead of fighting, okay?"

"Fine." Kaidoh said before walking off to the direction of the forest.

And so, Fairies Inui and Kaidoh went to the dark forest to search for princess Fuji. Their efforts are almost futile when they stumbled upon a barren patch of land with markings the same of a tennis court. And at the center, there lay Fuji, unconcious beside a broken tennis racket.

"Princess Fuji!" Kaidoh said, and hurried to carry the princess in his arms.

"Ah, I am correct! My 93.8 percent calculation that she will get pricked is correct! But my 86.2 percent assumption that she is alright decreased by 3.7 percent." Inui said, flipping in his data notebook.

"Will you stop calculating and get over here?!" Kaidoh said, standing up while holding the unconscious Fuji in his arms.

"Ah, again I am correct in my 54 percent assumption that she will get pricked in her left hand! And my 73 percent calculation that it's her index finger that will get pricked and—"

"Inui! I said, quit calculating and help me here!" Kaidoh said angrily, flames emanating at his sides.

"Kaidoh, you might burn Fuji!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kaidoh said, and then the flames were gone. "So how are we supposed to carry Princess Fuji to the castle?" he asked.

"Wait, I've got the 99.7 percent perfect solution… wait." Inui fumbles a few numbers in his mobile phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is Inui and can you send someone here to help us carry Princess Fuji, yeah she's here and she got pricked, as foretold by my 93.8 calculation—"

"INUI, I SAID STOP THAT ANNOYING CALCULATIONS! And since when did medieval fairies got possession of a mobile phone?!" Kaidoh said, bewildered.

"Oh yeah, Kaidoh, sorry. Anyways, as what I've been saying, we need some help here. We're in the middle of the forest, as what my 56.7 percent calculations say and--"

"ONE MORE 'PERCENT CALCULATION' THAT I HEAR, YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD, INUI!"

"O-okay, one fellow fairy getting mad here. So um… just get us out of here and that's it. Bye!" Inui said, and then flipped his phone's cover to close. "So we just need to wait approximately 12.5 minutes and we have 3.4 percent chances that they won't delay--." Inui said.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT FREAKING PERCENT CALCULATIONS!!"

"Yeah, okay I'm so sorry Kaidoh, I just can't help it--"

"Yes, you can… Just shut up!"

Both fairies fell silent. They realize it's not good to waste energy and time bickering about some freaking calculations. A few moments later (approximately 11.75 minutes from the 3.4 percent calculation of Inui), a chopper came to rescue the three of them.

"Never in my life did I know fairies own mobile phones and can summon helicopters" Kaidoh muttered to himself.

So, arriving at the palace grounds (with Inui's calculation that they would consume 5.46 minutes travel time, much to Kaidoh's dismay about hearing the 'freaking calculations'), they hurried up to lay the unconscious princess in her royal bed. King Oishi and Queen Eiji deeply mourned the misfortune their daughter had to take, but they held on to Inui's calculation (and again to Kaidoh's dismay) that a prince would come and free the princess from the curse. A prince that would meet Inui's 97.6 percent criteria.

To avoid everyone being overgrown by the princess, the fairies placed a spell on everyone to fall asleep the same way as princess Fuji is. So now, the kingdom of Seigaku that was once a splendid land was transformed into a dry, and revolting place. Soon, after some years, Thick thorny bushes crept up the palace walls, and engulfed the whole castle itself, making it impermeable to anyone who might dare to try get in the castle.


	4. The Day the Prince Came

Title: Sleeping Fuji

Series: Prince of Tennis

Rating: Teens (just to be safe)

Pairing: mainly TezuFuji

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. And I don't own the story of the 'Sleeping Beauty'…

After a decade the castle remained silent, the memories of the unfortunate events trapped in its walls. Many stories of the princess sleeping inside spread far and wide, but no one dared to come and check if the stories were true, as once one man who happened to came by to inspect returned and told everyone who cared to listen that the castle is deeply enveloped by the thick branches and vines, and that is literally impossible for one to enter the stone castle. No one else dared to come near the kingdom, because they say it gives them a haunted look. So there lay the stone castle, slowly falling into ruins, almost indistinguishable.

Then one fateful day, a young man riding on a magnificent white horse came to pass by the moss-covered castle. The handsome young man had lovely short brown hair that fell just above his neck. He had amber-colored eyes that are framed by semi-circular glasses. The beautiful youth was a prince from a far away kingdom, his name is Prince Tezuka.

Prince Tezuka heard the old tale from a stranger who visited his kingdom. Because he was curious, he decided to travel and look for the kingdom of Seigaku and see if there really exists a princess that was trapped in a dreadful curse.

He is now standing in front of the crumbling castle. Like what he'd heard, it really was covered completely with thick vines, with big thorns that looked like poisonous needles. He drew out his metal sword from its sheath and slashed the nearest vine, hoping it would break. But to his surprise, after the vine was severed, the plant healed itself as if it was never cut before.

A stiff "Hn." was all that he could managed to say, before attempting again to cut several vines. But the same thing happened; after the vines split, it would regenerate itself again. He was about to try cutting other vines but a voice startled him.

"So, one brave man came to save the unlucky damsel… But I'm saying to you now, your attempts will be futile. As long as I guard here, no one can get near her!"

Prince Tezuka spun around to see a man radiating a very dark aura. The man is holding a tennis racket that is emanating black sparks.

"Who are you?" Tezuka said. Sword raised in front of him.

"Me? I am Atobe, the fairy of 'Hametsu e no Rondo'! If you don't know, I cursed this wretched castle! I placed a curse that the princess would die, but no, some pesky fairy reversed my spell, placing the princess into some enchanted sleep. But the things still work my way until I learned that to re-awake the princess, a prince will come and save her! so what must I do? But to make sure no prince will ever reach her alive."

"Hn." Tezuka replied, still holding his metal sword between him and the evil fairy.

"I'll make sure you won't reach her alive! If you are the prince destined to save her, I'll prove them wrong! I'll kill you and the kingdom will be buried and forgotten forever!" Atobe shouted, and with one swish of his tennis racket/wand, the vines parted and transformed into a thorny tennis court.

Tezuka saw this and his metal sword glowed white and was changed into a shining silver tennis racket.

"Ah, so you know how to play, huh? Well then, I say that you better run now, or suffer the painful consequences!" Atobe mocked the prince.

"No I won't run. I will defeat you." Tezuka courageously answered.

And so they fought, to determine who will win. Both are good players and no one wants to give in. but suddenly-

"Hametsu e no Rondo!!" shouted evil fairy Atobe hurling the deadly ball into Prince Tezuka's direction.

"Good will always defeat the evil! Pinnacle of wisdom!" Tezuka attacked. His attack defeated the evil fairy's Hametsu e no destruction. And so the evil fairy Atobe vanished, and with his defeat, the vines and thorny plants disappeared.

The path is clear now, Prince Tezuka ran off to find the princess he desired to see. Since no one has dared to save the princess, no one was able to describe what beauty the princess might be.

At last after climbing several staircases, got lost in some chambers, he was able to find the princess' royal bedroom.

He opened the door slowly only to be amazed by the wonderful ornaments of the room. But what mesmerized him more is the pretty young lady laid in the soft bed. He walked up to it, and lo! Was deeply charmed to the beauty the princess beholds. There lay the person he longed to see, sleeping silently. He studied the princess' face; it was creamy white in color, smooth and seems very delicate. And as he gazed upon the shapely red lips, he felt like he was falling in love with the sleeping lady.

He knows what to do. In order to lift the spell, he must kiss the princess trapped in a curse she never desired. Inch by inch, his face went closer, slowly lowering his face to capture the others' lips. Finally their lips met and it felt like bliss.

"Gods, it tasted like honey!" Tezuka said to himself, then again capturing the soft lips to his own.

Then princess Fuji awoke and felt the warm lips pressed against her own. She kissed back which made prince Tezuka jolt in surprise.

Princess Fuji sat up and looked into the amber- colored eyes of her savior. She can't help blushing when she saw that the prince is indeed very handsome. The same thing was happening to Prince Tezuka when he saw the beautiful princess Fuji. They just stayed there, staring at each other as if the time stopped for them.

They continued to be like that until Prince Tezuka spoke, "Your highness, I am Prince Tezuka from a far away kingdom. I- I came here to see if the stories were true and it was. But I never expected the princess I'll see is far more beautiful than what I've imagined." He then knelt down and took her hand and kissed it.

Princess Fuji blushed once again, but managed to say, "You make me blush with your sweet words, your highness. I am Princess Fuji of this kingdom of Seigaku. An evil fairy cursed me on the day of my christening but luckily, a good fairy reversed the spell. And so I've waited long on that fateful day that a prince will save me and our kingdom from this demise… And it is you Prince Tezuka; you saved me and our kingdom!"

After saying those words, they hugged one another because of the deep joy they felt. And they knew that it was a love at first sight! They were about to kiss again when he door opened to reveal,

"Princess Fuji! Ah, the Prince who saved us is here!" Fairy Ryoma exclaimed.

Inui said, "See? Based from my 98.6 percent calculation that a prince would come is still accurate and—"

"I SAID STOP THAT PERCENT CALCULATION OKAY?! A decade has already passed and you still can't control yourself from doing that freaking percentile thingy!" Kaidoh roared.

After a few days, Prince Tezuka asked the permission of Princess Fuji's parents to allow them to get married. They consented and a grand celebration was held. Everyone is very happy, especially now that the kingdom is alive again once more. No more curses to fear about, no more evil fairy to worry about.

Prince Tezuka and Princess Fuji traveled to many parts of the world, built a new castle and got many kids and they lived happily ever after.

The End.

Sorry if the story is quite mushy, corny or whatever. Ideas had gone haywire in my brain. Comments, suggestions are welcome. Thank you! Thanks for reading my fic! And thank you to 'ekusinuk' and 'raime' for the wonderful comments you gave me! It gave me inspiration to write more… thanks!  –purple sakura


End file.
